


Bad Bet

by 5 Seconds of Muke (zistysfosgerald), queen_tommo, sonya_deville



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ashton ia a bet, Bottom Ashton, Drama, First Time, Louis feela guilty about it, M/M, Oops, Top Louis, We don't blame you Lou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/5%20Seconds%20of%20Muke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonya_deville/pseuds/sonya_deville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has until the end of tour to screw that Ashton kid, which sounds simple enough.</p><p>Still, despite the fact that Ashton has no idea of the bet going on behind his back, it unfortunately doesn't guarantee he's going to be an easy lay.</p><p>"Have fun, mate."<br/>hot shit // bad bet<br/>[louis tomlinson x ashton irwin slash | we don't own anyone famous, just the plot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Bet

"I don't think I can do that guys," Louis says as he quickly changes his shirt. He's pretty self conscious but now he has to think about other things.

"It'll be fun! Louis, trust me. Trust us, he's not going to find out man!" Liam informs Louis and Louis just rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to hurt the poor guy, he's not that cruel.

"Okay, but I guess four hundred dollars isn't going to change your mind?" Harry smiles as he holds up four hundred dollars. Louis blushed before coughing.

"Actually, my wallet is pretty hungry, I think I'll accept your challenge..." Louis says and both Liam and Harry smile an evil grin.

"Thought so!" Harry laughs and so does Liam.

Louis doesn't want to do this to the poor guy, who seems so sweet. But he needs the money for cigarettes and booze. He doesn't however, want to hurt this man because Ashton is attractive and nice. He certainly doesn't deserve any of this.

"What's wrong, Louis?" Liam asked sarcastically as Louis sat down onto the couch. He was feeling really bad about doing this, but he needed the money.

"You guys are assholes!" Louis snapped, but that only made the guys laugh obnoxiously.

"We're not the one accepting the bet, though!" Liam said with a sick smile.

How could they do this? How could I do this? Louis asked himself as he leaned against the wall. 

Sure he felt really guilty, but he needed the money to pay for his video games he wanted. He told himself that if he wanted a game, he had to pay for it himself. So that was where the guys came in. He just wish it wasn't like this at all; he wanted it to be easy and guilt free. But it wasn't even near guilt free, and someone was going to get their heartbroken.

♤♡♢♧

It was a Friday that they made the bet, but it felt like a month ago for Louis. So when Monday came around, Louis was nervous about the whole thing. He couldn't believe that the guys got him to do this, especially for money. Of course, he wanted to back out, but it was too late for that.

"Are you guys ready to hit the road?" their manager asked, and all the guys nodded before bringing their stuff on the bus.

"We're going to have so much fun on this tour, right, Louis?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face, and Louis shrugged before answering Harry's question.

"Yeah, totally." Louis sighed as the guys picked there beds for the next six months.

"You know what guys? I think Louis should get the bedroom in the back." Harry stated with a sinister smile on his face.

"Ha, ha. Very funny guys." Louis rolled his eyes as he grabbed his luggage and rolled into the back room. He was only complaining because of the bet, not the back room. He actually wanted the it, but not for having sex with that Ashton guy from 5 Seconds of Summer.

Sitting on the bed, Niall came into the room. He knew something was up, and he was going to demand answers. He really only wanted to know so he could be in the loop, so Louis thought.

"What's up, Lou?" Niall smiled as he sat down next to Louis, and Louis just shrugged.

"The guys are complete assholes, that's what's up." Louis said, and Niall nodded in agreement.

"What did they do this time?" Niall asked, and Louis rolled his eyes.

"They made a bet with me that I could fu--" Louis was saying before the 5 Seconds of Summer guys walked into the small room.

Louis was quick to act normal, and Ashton put his stuff down next to Louis' stuff. "What are you guys doing in here, anyway?" Louis snapped, and that's when he heard Liam and Harry both laughing.

"Our tour bus broke down, so we're going to be sharing beds with you guys for a week." Michael informed Louis, and Louis wanted to scream.

"Who's sleeping where?" Louis asked, and Harry walked in.

"Calum and Niall can share a bunk, Liam and Luke, Michael and I, and Louis and Ashton!" Louis gave Harry a look, but didn't say a single word.

He knew Harry put him with Ashton on purpose, and that made him angry. It was bad enough they made that stupid bet, but now for a week they're going to be sharing a bed. This couldn't get any worse, but Louis knew it was about to.

"We're about to hit the road, guys!" their tour manager said, and Louis laid down on his stomach. He didn't want to be awake for this whole week, but unfortunately they had a show in two days.

"Hey, Louis." Ashton smiled as he sat down on the bed. He seemed to be nervous, and Louis didn't understand why.

Louis acted like he was sleeping, and he could tell that hurt Ashton. But he didn't care, all he wanted was for Harry, Liam, and Ashton to get out of his life for the rest of the tour. He wasn't going to be easy to seduce, especially since Harry and Liam were dropping hints.

"Hey, Louis. Hey, Ashton." Harry smiled before entering the room.

"Hey, Harry. I think Louis is sleeping." Ashton admitted, and Harry couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity.

"Nah, he's probably just missin' his mum, yeah?" he said, and Louis could hear the sarcasm in Harry's voice.

Louis listened as Harry and Ashton talk for a little before going out into the couch area. Louis decided it was best for him to stay back, and sleep this whole thing off. Although he wanted to sleep this whole thing away, he couldn't. So he needed to act like a grown up in this childish situation.

"Oh Louis!" Harry smiled as he walked into the room, and closed the door.

"Harry, just leave. Please." Louis said, and Harry listened.

Rolling on his side, Louis started to slowly fall asleep on his new bed for the next six months. He couldn't believe he got into this mess.


End file.
